The relationship of structure to function of glycoproteins from various sources will be studied. The program will primarily concern two different glycoproteins whose function involves effects on the physical state of water, the antifreeze glycoproteins from the blood of polar ice fish and the ovomucin from avian egg whites and yolk membranes. Physical measurements will include such determinations as shape, size, diffusion, viscosity and osmotic pressure. Methods will include analytical ultracentrifugation, laser quasi-elastic light scattering, Raman spectroscopy, nuclear magnetic resonance, electrophoresis, circular dichroism, optical rotatory dispersion, osmometry, viscosimetry and calorimetry. Chemical methods will include structure determinations and chemical derivatizations of protein structure. The above studies and methods will be correlated with studies on the functioning of the proteins and mechanisms whereby these functions work. With the antifreeze glycoproteins, the studies will be directed at the mechanism whereby the freezing temperature of water is anomalously lowered. With the ovomucin, the studies will be on its viscosity characteristics and the deteriorative changes, it undergoes (with loss of viscosity) when eggs or purified ovomucin are incubated.